


不要让我懂

by YiniEvans



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), fanxy red, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiniEvans/pseuds/YiniEvans
Summary: Acrush时期的单恋故事⚡️不在乎结果 就算钻木取火 都为你去做 真的all right 真的all right⚡️
Relationships: Lin Fan | Marco/Lu Keran, Lin Fan/Lu Keran, 凡柯
Kudos: 4





	不要让我懂

*  
第13次。  
这是这半年来陆柯燃第13次没有回家过夜，林凡在心里默数。

虽然嘴上称之为家， 但这个除了三张高架床和到处散落的杂物之外几乎空无一物的地方时常让林凡产生一种自己正在露营的错觉，就连想要买一套新餐具都找不准时机，毕竟每一个明天她都不清楚这艘载着她们五个人的船要驶向何方。

林凡平躺在上铺，直勾勾地盯着那盏散发着惨白亮光的荧光灯。手机被她抓在手里贴在胸前，屏幕还停留在陆柯燃的消息界面，紧跟在她们普通得不能再普通的对话之后，是陆柯燃三分钟前发来的消息：“我今晚不回来了”。  
林凡几乎可以想象出陆柯燃打下这几个字时候的场景，她一定正在酒吧门口推搡着和她的朋友告别。她的左臂会紧紧缠着她女朋友的腰，头慵懒地搭在她的肩膀上，然后腾出右手来心不在焉地给林凡发消息。也许那个女孩还会没头没脑地问一句她在和谁聊天，陆柯燃会回答她说“就林凡而已”，于是女孩放心地笑笑，亲她的脸颊，仿佛是在奖励刚做对了什么事的小动物。

“就林凡而已”，林凡偶尔听到陆柯燃这么说过。那天陆柯燃背对着她在隔壁床和s打电话，她笑嘻嘻地叫她宝贝，林凡在旁边抿着嘴假装玩手机，越听越心烦，没由来地想要任性一次，就这一次。于是她跳下床去捏陆柯燃的耳朵，陆柯燃笑着躲开，然后作势要打她。可能是听到了这边的笑闹声，电话那头的人问陆柯燃在和谁说话，陆柯燃边贱兮兮地把林凡桎梏在床上边回答她：“就林凡而已”。  
林凡的笑一下子僵在脸上，明白了自己的自讨没趣。她推开陆柯燃的手臂：“别闹，我要做饭去了。”  
陆柯燃轻易地就松开了手，翻过身去继续和电话里的人讲那个林凡已经听过一万遍的关于她表妹的故事，林凡离开房间的时候顺手带上了门。

林凡并不是不认识那个女孩，她叫s，陆柯燃偶尔会把她带回她们的宿舍，头两次安俊浠她们还会上蹿下跳着起哄，可到后来s也开始变得跟她们熟络起来，有时候会来宿舍蹭饭吃或者是和她们一起拍小视频。林凡不讨厌她，甚至可以说是喜欢当她的朋友。她整天乐乐呵呵的，不像是长成她这样的人该有的性格，和林凡她们称兄道弟，只有在陆柯燃面前才会露出有点粘人的那一面。有一次吃完饭，林凡不小心撞见s在厨房里朝正在洗碗的陆柯燃撒娇，从背后缠在她身上说她生理期肚子疼，陆柯燃急急忙忙地把手在衣摆上擦干，捂上她的小腹，“很难受吗？要不要我给你熬个姜茶？林凡给我熬过，特别有用。”  
被提到的那个人此时正背靠着厨房外的墙听着这段对话，手里端着本想要放到水池里的碗不知所措，不知道该进还是该退。  
那天晚上陆柯燃回了s的家，就像今晚一样。

「好，注意身体」林凡输入又删除，最后回复了一句带有玩笑意味的话。  
「？？？你跟谁学的」屏幕那头几乎是立刻就有了回复。  
林凡翻了个身，决定让陆柯燃去干她该干的事。

第二天早上走进练习室的时候林凡意外地发现陆柯燃已经提前到了，帽衫的帽子拉得很低，静静地窝在墙角玩手机。趁着陆柯燃没听见她进来的声音，林凡放轻脚步，悄悄绕到陆柯燃身后，拎着塑料袋的提手，把给她买的小馄饨伸到她的眼前。陆柯燃吓得微不可见地抖了一下，朝林凡缓缓扭过头。林凡本以为会看见她那惯有的、下一秒就要跳起来打人的表情，两只红红的眼圈却毫无准备地闯进她的眼帘。  
“你……你干嘛？”  
陆柯燃看着她一言不发。  
“哎呀，对不起嘛！我不是故意吓你的。”林凡退后两步，“不对，我好像是故意的，但是……你知道我不是那个意思，你知道我从来不会——”  
“馄饨给我。”陆柯燃打断她语无伦次的解释。  
“好好好，”林凡把手上的塑料袋递给她，“小心烫。”  
陆柯燃掀开塑料碗的盖子，香菜的味道立刻填满了整个屋子。  
“那看在它们的份上，“林凡蹲在她面前，用下巴示意那碗馄饨，”你可以原谅我了吗？我真的错了。”  
陆柯燃从碗里抬起头，盯着她看了两秒，然后终于开口。  
“我和s吵架了。”  
“噢……”林凡的大脑飞速运转，试图找出一切能安慰她的话，“那，那我天天给你买馄饨，直到你们和好为止。”  
见陆柯燃没反应，林凡紧张极了，急忙忙地又补充：“那要不你天天把我留下来加练舞蹈，就像上星期那样，你被我气到之后就不会再生s的气了，好不好？”  
陆柯燃端起碗假装喝汤，却躲在碗后悄悄勾起了嘴角。  
“说好了不许反悔。”

*  
林凡知道自己不该这么想，但她其实很享受陆柯燃和s吵架的时候。

陆柯燃情绪脆弱的那段时间总是特别黏人，整天像滩泥一样瘫在她和安俊浠的身上，翻来覆去地抱怨s和她朋友圈的那些人都不来哄她不在意她。后来安俊浠被她的烦言碎语弄得不耐烦了，禁止她再提向她提起关于s的任何一个字，于是只留林凡一个人对付陆柯燃。

那天录音的时候林凡因为练习不足而被老师单独留了下来。苦练一个小时之后，林凡垂头丧气地离开录音室，却发现缩在沙发一角睡着的陆柯燃，一下竟不知道该不该叫醒她。  
盯着她没有完全闭上的嘴里露出的那几颗有点奇怪但很可爱的牙看了一会儿，林凡轻推她的肩膀。  
“陆柯燃。”  
没反应。  
“陆婕。”  
沙发上的人猛地惊醒，发现来人是林凡后眯着眼睛笑了：“你好啦？”  
“你……你在等我？她们呢？”  
“她们先回去了。”  
有一瞬间，林凡“你为什么要等我”的疑问差点脱口而出，但还是决定把话吞了回去。  
“你发什么呆？走吧。”陆柯燃从沙发上坐起来，轻轻拍了一下她的屁股。  
“去哪？”  
“哪儿都行。”

林凡并不觉得自己是陆柯燃最好的朋友。平时在宿舍或是在练习室的时候，大概是年龄更相近且认识更久的缘故，陆柯燃总喜欢赖在安俊浠的床上和她从童年聊到未来，有的时候她也会抱着手机，和不知道是谁的那头聊天。  
而对于自己， 林凡有时候会觉得陆柯燃依旧在把她当成小孩对待。她会在林凡被舞蹈老师批评的时候护着她，会在意她去了哪儿有没有吃饭，但林凡始终不明白这种关心的立场，是队长？或是姐姐？但不管那是什么，林凡都不觉得那是真正的亲近，她想听陆柯燃的所有开心和不开心，想听她抱怨家人的不认同，想抱抱她安慰她，想认识她的朋友，想靠近她，而不只是当那个在她无聊的时候会凑过来揪她的耳朵逗她玩的人。

今天难得获得和陆柯燃独处一室的机会，林凡的心都快要飘起来了。陆柯燃瘪着嘴撒娇说想吃她做的鱼，并主动提出要跟着她去宿舍附近超市买菜，晚上她在做菜的时候陆柯燃就在她的身后无所事事地晃来晃去，东摸摸西看看，好像从来没有进过厨房一样。  
“你切菜好快哦，好厉害。”陆柯燃凑到她旁边，用惊叹的眼神看着一块形状怪异的姜在林凡手下迅速变成一把姜丝。  
“嘿嘿，厉害吧。”林凡没有抬头，脸上却在得意地笑，暗自享受来自陆柯燃的夸奖。  
陆柯燃叹了口气，从橱柜里拿出一个碗，在林凡正好需要装姜丝容器的时候递了过去。  
“不像s，每次都说要给我做饭，结果每次不是切到手就是把锅烧糊。”  
林凡正在切葱的手顿了一顿，漂在半空的心一瞬间跌落地面。  
见她没有回应，陆柯燃自顾自地去玩盘子里那条刚被开膛破肚的鱼。林凡余光看着那条鱼还在微微活动的鳃，突然想要问出那个她一直想问的问题。  
“你……你们为什么吵架？”  
“没什么，她看到上次那个粉丝活动的视频了，嫌我们的工作总是要讨好别的女生。”  
“可是那只是工作啊，而且还有很多其他人在场哎，你又没有真的喜欢别人。”林凡停下菜刀，激动地反驳，仿佛是在为她自己辩解。  
“我知道那只是借口，她就是对我们团没什么信心。”陆柯燃没有看林凡，自顾自地开始收拾她用完的碗。  
“可是你跳舞很厉害啊，你以后会——”  
“——你别管了，我朋友明晚上组了个局，见面之后可能就好了。”  
又是“我朋友”，林凡盯着那条鱼的眼睛，终于鼓起了那股勇气。  
“我可以去帮你。”  
陆柯燃终于愿意转过头来看她，一脸迷惑。  
“你想来？”  
“我……我可以去帮你跟s解释那天的事，我可以证明你的清白。”  
陆柯燃被她的选词逗笑，思考几秒，同意了她的提议。

*  
和陆柯燃不在一起的时候，林凡偶尔会收到来自她的信息，除了有实质内容的通知，通常是一些不明所以的短句，像是什么“这里有个t话好多好烦哦”或者”我靠刚才街上居然有人跟我搭讪“或者“看到一只漂亮狗狗 嘿嘿”或者“好困”，有时候甚至只是一个猪的emoji。  
林凡知道那大概率只是她无聊或者喝醉时的胡言乱语，但作为回应，她有时也会心血来潮和陆柯燃分享她遇到的事或者莫名其妙的想法，所以在L向自己告白之后，发信息告诉陆柯燃是再自然不过的事。

L是陆柯燃朋友圈里的人，林凡是在陆柯燃带她去酒吧的那个晚上认识的她。  
那天是林凡第一次见到陆柯燃的大部分朋友，心里其实紧张得要命，特意用一整个晚上才搭出一套自己勉强满意的衣服，喷上陆柯燃给她推荐的香水，也说不清自己到底是想要惊艳陆柯燃的朋友还是根本就想惊艳陆柯燃。  
“你好慢哦，能不能快点！”陆柯燃已经在门外催促，林凡匆匆冲到镜子前理了理头发，然后突然停了下来。  
仿佛从没照过镜子，她盯着镜子里的自己，注意到自己短到傻气的刘海、浓密的眉毛、有点圆鼓鼓的脸颊，然后她想到s，那个所有人都会觉得漂亮的女孩，想到陆柯燃从背后环住她的画面。  
她会看我吗？她会喜欢我吗？她会想要吻我吗？她会觉得我性感吗？  
像是一瞬间被抽掉所有力气，林凡朝镜子里的自己苦笑。所以我为什么要去看陆柯燃和她的女朋友在一起，我为什么想靠近她，我为什么会喜欢上自己的队长，自己的朋友，自己的姐姐。  
她走出房间，朝陆柯燃扯出一个笑，表示她准备好了。

“哇——这么可爱的妹妹居然现在才带来给我们认识，陆婕你算什么朋友！”  
从陆柯燃带着林凡来到卡座的那一刻起，起哄声便此起彼伏。陆柯燃的朋友们用善意但好奇的眼神上下扫视林凡，开始揪着她问这问那。  
“妹妹你对ttl有没有兴趣呀？”七嘴八舌里的一个问题引起了所有人的注意，嗓门儿大的几位几乎是立刻尖叫起来。  
林凡心里一惊，第一反应竟是扭头去看陆柯燃。然而陆柯燃只是淡淡地笑了笑，眼神越过桌子去看对面一言不发的s。  
”L你有没有搞错啊！“人群继续起哄，林凡又看了一眼被称为L的那个人，她留着比林凡她们长一小截的头发，显得犀利而成熟。她嘴角上扬，眼睛亮亮地看着林凡。  
“我……我不是，你们不要乱说。”林凡有点腼腆地回答，然后傻笑两声，试图缓解尴尬。

结果林凡还是加了L的微信。  
酒局过半，她几乎和整桌人都熟络起来，这才突然想到自己今天来这儿的真正目的，至少是她声称的目的。L走到她身边坐了下来，问可以不可以加她的微信。她用余光去看远处的陆柯燃，她正皱着眉头在和一个男生认真地讨论着什么，好像是察觉到了谁的目光，她在谈话的间隙扭过头，越过桌子朝那边的人投去笑意，跟随着她的眼神，林凡看见了桌子那头也正在朝陆柯燃笑的s。  
“没问题啊，你扫我还是我扫你？”她掏出手机，注视着脸有点红的L。

林凡本就擅长交朋友，和L开始当朋友也是非常顺其自然的事情。那女孩比她大几岁，乍看上去有点凶，但话却比谁都多，会频繁地给林凡发消息，从最初客套的嘘寒问暖慢慢发展到闲聊。作为一个同样话多且友好开朗的人，林凡无意识地开始整天抱着手机，尽职尽责地陪L聊天。  
一个星期之后，陆柯燃终于察觉到了不对劲，林凡不但不再秒回她的消息，即使她们一起在宿舍里的时候，林凡好像也不再那么频繁地跳下床来烦她。这天晚上她终于按耐不住，看着对面正双手握着手机专心致志打字的林凡，突兀地问她在和谁聊天。  
林凡似乎是打完了一句话之后才愣愣地抬起头，脸上还残留着刚才的傻笑。  
“没谁啊。”  
“林凡。”陆柯燃做出要生气的架势，她知道对方一定会立刻投降。  
“哎呀，是L啦，她在问我关于染头发的事。”  
“她为什么要问你？”  
“可能是因为我可爱吧，嘿嘿嘿嘿。”林凡讨好般地朝她笑，傻乎乎地露出一截牙龈。  
陆柯燃白了她一眼，决定不再说话。  
十秒后，当陆柯燃正在心里盘算着就此原谅她的时候，林凡像是酝酿了一会儿，才带着商量的语气小心翼翼地开口。  
“柯柯队长，柯柯姐姐，”林凡只有在撒娇的时候才会这么叫她，“L说明晚上想约我去看电影。”她脸上堆着笑，眨巴眨巴圆溜溜的眼睛。  
看着这样的一张脸，陆柯燃想要立刻答应她，答应什么都可以。但一想到她是为了去见L才愿意和她撒娇，她没由来地一阵烦躁，想要拒绝，却发现根本找不出理由拒绝。  
“但是不许在外面过夜，晚上必须回来。”  
“可是你都——”林凡试图反驳。  
“你不一样。”  
”我哪儿不——“  
”林凡。“她再次试图吓唬她。  
林凡扁扁嘴，“知道了。”  
她转回头去回L的信息，心里却不明白自己刚才为什么要试图和陆柯燃争辩，毕竟她也从没想过在外面过夜的这个可能性。是因为我真的觉得不公平吗？还是因为我不想让陆柯燃管着我？再或者，也许我只是不想让她在s家过夜。

和L去看电影的那天晚上，林凡一个人坐在回宿舍的出租车上，脸颊上还隐隐约约地残留着L嘴唇的触感，明明是轻得宛如蜻蜓点水的一个带有玩笑性质的吻，她却觉得左脸火辣辣地疼，仿佛真的做了什么错事。  
但明明都是L的错，她靠在后座，看着窗外一个接一个掠过的夜店招牌委屈地想，她发誓她只把L当成朋友，所以才会毫无防备地冲她倾倒脑子里那些古古怪怪的想法、冲她露出傻乎乎的大笑，然后L突然之间就在电影院里试图牵她的手、站在路边漫不经心地说喜欢她、问她愿不愿意当自己的女朋友、然后嬉皮笑脸地啄了她的脸颊，说她不用现在就回复。  
林凡闭上眼睛，试图回想这份喜欢的出现是否有什么预兆，可她毫无头绪，甚至想不通L为什么会喜欢自己这样的人。但还是会有人喜欢我的，她抑制不住心底里那点小小的得意，幻想自己告诉陆柯燃这件事的时候她会是什么表情。她会被吓到吗？难过？甚至是生气？她在黑暗里偷笑。

她推开房间门，第一眼就望向陆柯燃的床，被子被随意团成一团，让她几乎可以想象出床的主人出门时的慌慌张张。  
“陆柯燃呢？”她问趴在床上的安俊浠。  
“好像去s那里了。”她头也没抬。  
她呆立在原地，再也笑不出来，只想嘲笑十分钟前坐在出租车后排的自己。  
“天啊L刚才居然说喜欢我。”她掏出手机发信息给陆柯燃，力气大得要把显示屏摁碎。  
可能是在中场休息吧，她回复得飞快。  
“哦？是吗？”  
五秒后。  
“跟她们说一声我今晚不回去了。”  
第14次。

*第二天早上林凡在练习室准时见到了陆柯燃，没有小馄饨。  
“为什么没有馄饨啊？”陆柯燃看着林凡空空如也的双手，瘪着嘴问。  
“忘了。而且你们不是和好了吗？”林凡脱掉外衣扔到教室的一角，开始自顾自地热身。  
“噢，懂了，你忙着谈恋爱呢？”陆柯燃冲她微笑。  
八卦的目光一瞬间从练习室的四面八方照向林凡，只有安俊浠叹了口气，默默地离开了房间。  
“我还没答应她啦。”她刻意在“还”字上加了重音。  
拜托你在意。我求求你在意。哪怕是一点点也好。  
“我好为你高兴噢。”陆柯燃继续微笑，站起来，路过她的身边，拍拍她的肩膀。  
“都是你的功劳啊。”她回答她，用有点挑衅的语气。  
陆柯燃定定地看了她一眼，然后面无表情地离开了练习室。

那一整天陆柯燃都表现得很正常，正常地用十万分的努力练舞，正常地和安俊浠打闹。唯一的不同是在下班的时候，她没有像往常一样活蹦乱跳到林凡面前催她起来加练。  
林凡坐在地上假装玩手机，悄悄用余光瞟她，她站着用手机回了两条消息，然后开始收拾包，把东西一股脑地往里塞。  
“今天不加练了？”林凡远远地大声喊她。  
“对啊，我不是和s和好了吗？”她无辜地回答她，然后单肩背起包，头也不回地离开练习室。

“我没生气啊，我为什么要生气？“  
第二天早上，陆柯燃用莫名其妙的表情看着林凡端到她面前的、香菜铺满整个碗的小馄饨。  
可是自从问我关于L的告白那天起，她已经三天没有把我留下来练舞、三天没有在微信给我发消息、三天没有等我一起回家了，林凡忿忿不平地想。  
这是冷战吧？还是说，我们的关系在她和s吵架之前本就如此。  
林凡一肚子的委屈撞在了陆柯燃漫不经心的态度上，她不得不咽下那些抱怨。  
“哎呀，总之你就是不要生气了。”  
”你有这个时间精力不如去哄你的L姐姐啊。”陆柯燃坐在地上，抬起头直勾勾地看着她。  
陆柯燃的回答实在是太过不明所以，但林凡在说出这句话的那一刻便后悔了：“她都不用哄的啊，她不会生我的气。”  
这下陆柯燃是真的生气了。

这一整天林凡都心不在焉，练舞的时候两个八拍的动作Yoon老师反复教了好几遍她都学不会，手忙脚乱地偷瞄别的队友。好在Yoon算是善解人意，建议她们休息十五分钟自己练一会儿。这要是在往常，陆柯燃早就已经主动凑过来教她，但今天，林凡装作无意地瞟了一眼，她正在专心致志地玩手机，丝毫没有想要搭理林凡的样子，一旁的馄饨一口没动，热气早已消散。  
“辰辰姐姐，”她贴到彭兮辰身边，可怜兮兮地看着她，“你可以教教我吗？”  
彭兮辰扭头看一眼陆柯燃，瞬间明白了事情经过。她开始对着镜子教林凡，时不时捕捉到陆柯燃在镜子里看她们的气呼呼的目光。

林凡早就发现了一个规律，那就是一个月里总有几天，倒霉的事情会纷沓而至，或者用更简单的话说，坏事总是会集中在同一天。  
于是今天就是那个“一天”，王总难得地出现在她们的宿舍，那个林凡称之为“家”的地方，给她们带来了快要解散的消息。  
这并不是毫无预兆的，这是她们当偶像的第三年。说是“偶像”，但她们心里比谁都清楚把五个中性风组成一个团体从一开始就是个多愚蠢的策划。这三年来并不是没有高光时刻，但默默无闻、自说自话、被冷眼旁观的时间终归比高光多了太多。所以她们只是沉默，然后朝彼此苦笑。

要说林凡最大的优点，同时也是最大的缺点，那就是总把别人的开心看得比自己的开心更重要。此时的宿舍安静得异常，林凡坐在床上，傻兮兮地试图活跃气氛，大笑着说以后你们就不用见到我啦。  
没有人回应她。陆柯燃盯着她笑得弯弯的眼睛看，那里面盛着仿佛有万斤重的情绪。你不是什么时候都需要笑的，陆柯燃想告诉她，而我恰好足够了解你，那只会让我难过。  
似乎是察觉到了陆柯燃的注视，林凡低下头，然后朝靠墙的那面翻过身，故意不去看她。  
团体解散和与陆柯燃分开，林凡一下竟说不出哪个对她来说才是更大的惩罚。但这二者恰巧是因果相连的，她心想，这就如同她的生活，和此时正坐在对面注视着她的那个人仿佛两枝藤蔓一样紧紧缠绕在一起。她并不在意陆柯燃的眼里是谁、和谁在一起，她最大的愿望只是想待在她身边，你在和别人说话也没关系，你心里在想别人也没关系，你经常生我的气也没关系，只要你在，我就会一直对你很好。但现在，她悲观地想，我的藤蔓会活生生地被撕扯下来，然后移到一个再也没有你的地方，虽然我们大概还会再见面，但那时候的我们一定会被一万件根本由不得我们的事情困住，只有这一刻的难过会被无限延长，直到成为我们关系的一部分。  
正当思绪在脑子里翻滚，林凡的背被人戳了一下。“你准备怎么办？”  
听到陆柯燃的声音，林凡伸出头，眼睛有点惊喜地闪了一下，但这个问题又一下把她拉回现实。  
“那你准备怎么办？”她反问。  
“回南京啊，s在南京上学。”陆柯燃耸肩。  
这句话像是打开了林凡的一个开关，她心里一惊，从被子里跳出来，抓住陆柯燃的手，几乎是在对她尖叫。  
“陆婕！你怎么可以放弃！我不许你放弃！我放弃没关系，但是……”她的音量低了下来，“但是我不许你放弃。”  
她抬起头，用泛红的眼眶径直看进陆柯燃的眼底，不给陆柯燃别开眼神的机会。  
“那你呢？”  
“我……我可以回去上学啊，或者直播做菜，或者当厨师，我都可以。”她停顿下来想了想，然后又加大手上的力度，“你别管我了，你管好你自己。”  
又是这样，又是把她看得比自己重。  
“那要是你不在，以后谁帮我买小馄饨啊？”陆柯燃也不再避开眼神，反过去捏她的手。  
“你别管，“一滴眼泪从她的脸颊滚下来，被她用袖口迅速抹掉，生怕被陆柯燃看见，”等你红了所有人都会帮你买的，你想要什么别人都会帮你买的。”  
她把陆柯燃的手攥得生疼，使劲忍住想要抽泣的冲动。  
她们沉默了好久，然后她听见陆柯燃问她。  
“林凡，你为什么要哭啊？”  
她抬手帮她抹去一颗偷偷滚下来的泪珠，“你……是不是喜欢我？”  
林凡没有回答她，眼泪却开始止不住地流。  
“你不说吗？那我们真的要分开了哦。”  
躲在被子里的人猛地摇头，然后突然靠过去紧紧抱住陆柯燃的腰，把头埋在她的大腿根，仿佛一只生怕主人随时会离开的小狗。  
陆柯燃揉揉她的头，终于不忍心，“唉，我逗你的。其实我想说的是，你总是一直在我身边，一直对我那么好，好到根本不在意我是不是在伤害你。“  
林凡终于愿意抬起头看她，眼泪汪汪地。  
”你是不是也觉得我很傻？“  
”喂，你一点都不傻，我不准你再这么说自己。你很可爱，你知道吗？世界上漂亮的人有很多，但是在我心里没人会比你可爱。”她冲着她笑，“我好喜欢你。”  
“而且你知道吗，我和s吵架其实是因为你，她问我和她在一起的时候为什么老是给你发消息，然后我才意识到，没有你在的地方我会感觉害怕，光是和你一起站在厨房里五分钟，我就已经开始想象我们结婚以后你给我做饭的画面了。“她流到下巴的眼泪也被林凡用手擦掉，”所以今天我好害怕，害怕十年后的某一天我会回头看，发现今天就是我们的路永远岔开的一天，而今天的我什么都没做。然后，其实我想说的是，之前Yoon老师有跟我提过想带我们去韩国发展，但是我很害怕，因为我时常觉得自己只拥有一半的勇气，另一半的勇气在你的身上。“  
她深吸一口气，一瞬间有一种自己在求婚的错觉。  
”所以我想问你，要和我一起来吗？”  
林凡低头想了三秒，然后嘴角慢慢弯成一个弧度，陆柯燃终于在她的眼睛里重新捕捉到了那种真心的开心。  
她猛地点头，”我也好喜欢你，姐姐，我会一直陪在你身边的。“  
”你终于愿意叫我姐姐了，“陆柯燃一直在笑，“那你可以满足我一个愿望吗？我一直想叫你姿姿。”  
林凡瞪大了眼睛，“可是已经很久没人这样叫我了诶……”  
“姿姿！姿姿！姿姿！”  
“哎哟陆婕你好烦！”林凡跳起来假装打她，眼泪还蠢蠢地挂在脸上。

*  
好久好久以后，陆柯燃给林凡起了好多不同的名字，她们也再没有分开。


End file.
